Wolf Moon
by fullmetalgrigori
Summary: When a late night walk in the park takes a turn for the worst and Soul unleashes the beast within, Maka realizes that things will never be the same again. Collaboration with Lochness Nova
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all! This here is a collaboration series with l0chn3ss (Lochness Nova on here), where we'll take turns penning and planning different drabbles within this little AU we've cooked up. We both hope you enjoy!**

**(for those of you on tumblr, we're using the tag "wolf moon" for anything related to this AU)**

* * *

><p>"<em>David, they're going to kill you.<em>" The distraught words of the woman on screen echoed in the dark movie theater. "_Please, let me help you. I love you, David."_

Maka rolled her eyes as the actress's chin wobbled unconvincingly, already turning in anticipation of her boyfriend's dramatic sigh and sarcastic comment. However, he remained as quiet as when she had suggested the movie, as when they'd taken their seats and the film began. He watched silently, gaze intense as he waited for the werewolf David's next move, and Maka in turn watched him. Soul's teeth appeared sharper than usual as they ground together, a muscle twitching in his jaw. His hands clenched the armrests tightly, nails digging into the old, cracked padding. His eyes quickly darted to her face, and for a split second she caught a glimpse of terror before they softened in time with the wolf's.

"You've been watching me more than the movie," he whispered.

She ignored his lackluster teasing. "Is everything alright?"

He nodded, but the worry that creased his forehead told a very different story.

"We can leave, if you'd like," she said, one hand capturing his on the armrest. She smoothed out his anxious fingers, locking them together with hers as she drew it into her lap.

He relaxed slightly at her touch, but before he could say anything, a series of gunshots rang out on screen, startling him as he quickly looked back back to the film. David lay sprawled out on the ground, almost as though he were sleeping… save for the bullet holes riddling his chest. Soul tried to hide his flinch, but couldn't quite manage it. With a sigh, Maka tugged on his hand and stood up. When he gave her a questioning look she said, "Obviously something's wrong, and I'm not going to keep you here if you're not enjoying yourself. So let's go. You can explain on the way home."

Soul didn't try to protest as they left the stale, popcorn-flavored air of the theater behind, and as they stepped out into the cool winter night, he took in a deep breath and shook out his limbs to relieve aches left behind by sitting still for too long. Yet a small amount of tension still remained as they began their journey home, though he did his best to hide it.

They walked in silence for a minute before Maka cracked. "What's wrong?"

His answer came too quickly. "Nothing."

"Liar. Did you not like the movie?" He _had_ been strangely quiet when she'd first brought it up.

"Movie's fine. Had a bad day." His frame shuddered slightly and he hunched over, wrapping his jacket more tightly around his body. Maka shivered and shoved her other hand in her pocket to ward off the chill.

"Really? What happened?" She peered around to try and read his expression, but his eyes focused on the ground and his bangs fell forward to block her view. Whatever his thoughts, they remained his own.

He waved the hand not holding hers in a vague gesture. "Just a bunch of little things. No big deal."

"It is when you're this tightly wound," Maka pressed. She squeezed his hand as they stepped onto the main path of the park they always cut through on their way home. "I'm just worried about you, is all."

"Nothin' to be worried about," he insisted, squeezing her hand back. She drifted back to his side, still sneaking glances at his face. She caught the hint of a smile as his eyes lifted up - troubled, yet still soft. "I promise." He shuddered again, his shoulders curved inwards.

Maka pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at him, but let the subject drop. The air between them remained slightly charged, so Maka cast her eyes about to find something to lighten the mood. She looked up towards the trees, the bright light of the moon casting everything around them in a silver glow. "It's a beautiful full moon," she said, still gazing up. "You know, I think I read somewhere that it's the wolf moon tonight."

Soul froze so suddenly that Maka stumbled, her hand still intertwined with his. He clutched her desperately, his grip nearly painful. "_What?!_" he screeched. His voice, a good two octaves higher, dripped with hysteria. "What do you mean, it's tonight?!"

"I don't - I just read it somewhere, what…" She trailed off as she watched her boyfriend, obviously not listening, crane his neck to the sky. His eyes were wide with panic as another shudder tore through his body, but this one didn't look induced by the cold. "Soul, are you alright?"

"Can't believe I got the date wrong," he muttered to himself, tearing his hand away from hers. "Thought it was tomorrow, not tonight, how can it be _tonight_-"

"Soul?"

"Get away from me!" he shouted suddenly, darting a few steps away. "Maka, you need to get out of here. Run!"

"What's going on?" she asked, moving closer to him.

"Maka, it's not safe around me right now, you need to leave-"

"Not until you tell me what's going on!"

Soul shook his head, no longer listening to her words. With teeth bared in a snarl, his back arched as if some unseen force had taken control of his body. His hands clenched and unclenched by his sides. She could see his veins bulging underneath his skin, his muscles were pulled so taut. A ripple passed through him once, then twice. "No time," he choked out. "Now, Maka, run, I'll explain later!"

"Like hell!" she growled. Anger and determination temporarily replaced the fear, and she marched over to place a hand on his arm. "Oh God, Soul, you're burning up!"

"It's freezing," he rasped, shuddering again. "It's already here, I can feel it. You have to leave, before…" His voice trailed off in a whisper.

"Before what?"

"Before _it_ takes over."

"What-"

"Don't look," he growled, his voice low and guttural. "I'm a monster, Maka."

Before she could reply, he threw his head back to stare at the full moon above him, his feet braced on either side as his arms hung tensed on either side of him. His entire frame shook under an invisible attack, and as Maka watched, his body began to… change.

His mop of white hair seemed to spread down his cheeks and across his face as his nails curved and elongated. Limbs shrank and morphed while bones cracked and shifted, causing Maka to flinch and look away. Her eyes screwed shut and she listened as a mourning howl began to echo across the park - most likely a stray coyote searching for his pack.

Finally, after the crunching had ceased and all she could hear were the crickets buried deep within the grass, she opened her eyes and slowly turned to where Soul was… or had been. The only proof of his existence were his clothes, which seemed so small and out of place on the park path. Maka couldn't tear her eyes from the pile, even as it slowly began to wiggle while something small tried to fight its way out.

"Soul?" Maka called out. The pile of clothes stilled, then wiggled frantically, a low snuffling sound accompanying the movement. Slowly Soul's shirt shifted as the thing moved closer to the open air; Maka braced herself for whatever terror might emerge.

In one swift movement the lump darted out from underneath the fabric, a rumbling growl echoing in the quiet. She saw a flash of white fur, and when the creature stilled, she looked down to see…

A pomeranian?

Before she could even begin to process the sight before her, the dog sat back on its haunches and sighed. "You see, Maka?" it asked bitterly in tones identical to Soul's. "You see the thing I become?"

Maka's jaw dropped and her knees wobbled a little. "Soul?"

"Yeah," he said resignedly. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this. I tried to hide it from you, for your own good. I'm a monster."

"...You're a pomeranian." She was fairly sure she wasn't being tricked - somehow the dog's eyes were the exact shade as Soul's and the voice could not belong to any other.

"I'm hideous."

"You're a cotton ball with legs."

"I am the darkness that roams the night!" Soul insisted, straightening up to his full, very unimpressive height and looking very miffed.

"You're dandelion fluff." Maka, whose heart was not longer trying to beat outside of her chest, began to approach him.

Soul scrambled backwards. "What? No, I'm dangerous, don't come any closer-"

In one smooth motion she scooped him up by the scruff of the neck and held him up in front of her, taking in the ruby red of his eyes and the stark white of his fur. Was it really possible that she was holding her boyfriend?

Soul whined and wiggled around helplessly, his tiny teeth bared in a snarl. "Unhand me, Maka, I'm a beast!"

"So you're a werewolf?" she asked, squinting her eyes at him. "Or… were-pomeranian?"

He glared at her. "Werewolf. And yes, which is why you shouldn't be touching me-!"

She snorted. "Please. You couldn't hurt a fly."

"Hey, I killed a squirrel once! It was a vicious fight, so I wouldn't be so close if I were you. These teeth and claws are dangerous." He growled, but sounded about as lethal as a paper-shredder.

"I'm sure," she said dryly. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"I wanted to protect you!"

"Or save yourself the embarrassment." Because who would have believed that Soul - scowling, sarcastic, over six-foot Soul - turned into a glorified pom-pom every full moon?

"Only by the beast-"

"Oh, shut up about that already." She drew him close and cradled him to her chest, ignoring his squeaks and muffled protests. "You couldn't hurt anyone, you fluffy little dork."

Eventually he quieted, and Maka marveled at the tiny heartbeat she could feel racing underneath the fur. She could have remained there all night, but the winter chill had not warmed since they had left the theatre, so Maka looked down and said, "We need to get home."

"You know," Soul said very seriously, pressing closer to her as Maka bent down to gather up his clothes, "the full moon is when I'm at my most savage, and it looks like only you can tame the beast inside. I should really come home with you to make sure I don't attack anyone."

Maka rolled her eyes. "If you wanted to move in with me, you should've just asked. No need for the dramatics."

"I'm serious, Maka. You need to make sure I don't do anything I'll regret. So I'll need to stay with you so you can keep an eye on me."

"It'll be a challenge, but I think I'm up to the task."

Soul let out a noise that could only be described as a chirp and burrowed closer towards Maka's chest, his tail - oh god, her boyfriend had a _tail_ - beating a steady rhythm against her skin. For five minutes they walked silently, until: "Your boobs are really warm and squishy. I like it."

"Alright, that's it, first thing I'm getting is a doghouse. And maybe a muzzle."

* * *

><p><strong>Written by fullmetalgrigori<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This installment written by Lochness Nova. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>One late afternoon, a week after Soul had finally unpacked all of his belongings, Maka received a rare phone call from an unknown number. She never picked up the phone, unless the caller ID was Soul, who was sitting in the living room watching Teen Wolf, so she let it go to voicemail. Her hands were wrinkled from washing the dishes but at least they were warm. As she dried her hands on the towel that hung from the refrigerator door, she heard a growl rip from Soul's mouth.<p>

"I can totally take Derek. He wouldn't last three seconds in a cage match with me. I'm the real alpha wolf." His rubicund eyes were enflamed and his teeth were bared in all its glory. Soul was almost vibrating with ferocity, grinding his jaws together and the hairs on his back stood upright.

Maka crossed the living room and plopped herself down. She let her arm lay horizontal behind Soul who couldn't help but to lean a little into her. "Aren't you terrifying."

He sprawled himself over her thighs and rubbed his stomach against her, closing his eyes and relaxing his body. "See Maka? Only you can tame the beast in me."

"Remind me why you're sitting here as a fluff ball again?" She stroked his fur with her hand.

"Because I'm cold and your apartment's heater is shit."

It was unbelievable that her boyfriend was laying on top of her lap as a tiny, poufy Pomeranian. His tail beat the cushion next to him and for a while, she listened to the soft whines he emitted. Soft paws kneaded her knees, and she tried so hard to keep herself from squirming. He was tickling her more than he knew, so she turned him over and rubbed his belly.

"It's a good thing I wash the dishes with scorching hot water then." Her fingers were pulled up to his mouth with pudgy paws.

"Phone was ringin' before. My extra sharp senses were tingling."

"I must've missing it," she spoke with a low voice, "I guess my human abilities don't compare to your heightened ones."

"What can I say, we can't all be perfect like me."

They watched as Scott transformed on screen, shoving another already transformed werewolf aside. "How come you're still a dog—" A growl ripped from the boy under her. "—a werewolf? The full moon is over, plus you're shedding over my couch."

"That's ridiculous, I can control my own fur." Maka side glanced at the white patches on her cushions. "What a preposterous notion."

"Right, my mistake. So your appearance?"

"It's comfy and I like it." He pressed himself closer to her stomach. "Are you still hungry? My incredible ears can hear your stomach."

She raised an eyebrow. "We literally just ate, and maybe I could do that too if my human ears were that close to someone's body."

"Keep dreaming, Maka. You can't touch natural talent."

"So you don't need the full moon?"

A small scoff came from his snout. "Nothing can limit my powers. Hollywood hasn't met true werewolves yet. They aren't ready to see something so fearsome as us."

"Uh huh," she agreed deadpan.

After they finished the episode together, Maka got up to check the voicemail, leaving Soul on the couch to do his business and ignoring his comment about her butt warmth. As she pressed the button on her home phone, she felt a nagging sensation in the back of her mind, like she was about to get a huge headache.

"Maka! Your favorite and only, bestest five ever, because five ever is longer than forever, Papa just happened to be in the area today." She could almost hear the strain in his voice as he continued. "Papa heard that you have a new, male, roommate from your landlord so as your responsible and extremely kind Papa, I wanted to come over to welcome the bast— the boy to his new home. I'll be coming over in at one PM sharp with no sharp weapons concealed at all. Remember to open the door when Papa knocks his special knock that Papa made with you when you were younger, ok? Papa loves you very much, sweetheart! And tell the little shi—"

The voicemail cut him off.

Maka looked at the display panel, watching as the time flashed twelve fifty eight PM. "Soul? Papa is coming over right now, should we push you through a window?"

She heard a whine, then the pitter patter of paws came closer to her. Maka leaned down to pick him up and let him settle in her arm. "I'm not a disgusting feline. It's ok, if I stay in this form then he will quiver in fear."

"I don't think he'll be quivering in fear, Soul. Seriously, you need to either be gone or be in your human form when he comes."

A knock, followed by a pattern of several more, came from the front door.

"Shit."

"Maka? Your papa has arrived! Baby, are you in there? Maka?"

"Shit shit shit shit Soul, seriously transform."

"Hell no."

"Maka? Are you alright?"

"Soul, seriously. This is for your own good."

"Fuck no."

"Maka! Are you alive? Is he touching your frail and pure body? Maka, open this door right now or so help me I will break it down."

"You're going to regret this."

She swung the door open and saw a giant sledge hammer almost come down on her face. It stopped right before it touched her nose, and in a flash, it vanished.

"Darling! You had me worried sick!" Spirit pulled her into a tight embrace, squeezing soul between their bodies. "I thought your new roommate was— why hello there little guy." He started to coo at the Pomeranian, who retracted and started to shiver. "What's your name, precious?"

Maka held Soul closer to herself. "Hello papa, this is my roommate's dog—" A growl ripped through the air again. "-wolf. It's… uh… Derek."

Spirit snatched him easily with both hands and held Soul up against the light. "Aww, it's a boy! Aren't you the most cuddly thing I've ever seen! Yes you are, yes you are! Where's the little fucker of a roommate? Why didn't he greet me like his sweet pup? That's right, aren't you so sweet?"

Maka bit her lip, holding in a mixture of worry and entertainment. "He's out right now. If you called an hour earlier, maybe you would've seen him."

Her papa walked in and sat at the same place where Maka had only moments before. His fingers poked and probed Soul in all directions. "Well, this is a much better situation."

"You're still the biggest dog person…" Maka entered the kitchen to pour him a drink, only to come back to her papa's face pressed in Soul's fur. "Papa, I don't think he likes that."

"Nonsense, I think he likes me very much. Don't you Derek? Don't you boy?" He rubbed himself back and forth while Soul looked a little more green. "Papa can't stay long but tell me about Derek's owner. He's either a diva or he has a shitty attitude if his dog is a Pom."

They talked for a little over half an hour, catching up on their lives away from each other. It wasn't like Maka hated her Papa, it was that she could only take his explosive behavior in small increments. Soul, however, looked miserable as he was petted and played with without a single pause. She glanced down at him every five minutes and she swore his eyes looked wet with tears at one point. Another time, he looked as if he was in mourning.

"And that was how I helped Marie find a gift for Stein! Oh, look at the time, sorry sweetheart but Papa has an appointment at two so Papa needs to get going now." He let his daughter walked him to the door, waiting until the last possible moment to give Soul back.

After they bid their goodbyes, Maka closed her door and locked it. She turned to Soul, who remained where he was placed, on the cold, hard ground.

"I feel molested."

"I tried to protect you."

"I don't know what just happened."

"You chose your own path."

"Can you just push me out the window now? We are never going to speak about this ever again."


End file.
